1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for fastening a planar substrate, having an electric circuit or the like, in a mounting position on a mounting element, holding means acting upon the planar substrate so as to fasten it.
2. Description of Related Art
Planar substrates having an electric circuit or the like are known, which are developed, for example, as printed circuit boards/mounting plates for the implementation of electronic switching circuits. Such planar substrates, together with the circuit situated on them, should normally be kept at certain mounting positions, for instance, in a construction frame or in housings, the latter particularly being also used for screening the circuit situated on the planar substrate. Such planar substrates, especially printed circuit boards, are currently being mounted in housings in a variety of ways. As a rule, this is done by using screws, by crimping, by clipping or by clamping between two housing parts. The disadvantage is that these fastening methods known from the related art are usually performed over relatively small area sections of the printed circuit board, for instance, a support in the case of screw joints takes place via a screw head that has a small contact surface relative to the overall surface of the printed circuit board. Because of this, relatively high forces are exerted on the printed circuit board locally, which may lead to high stresses. Because of this, the printed circuit board is exposed to a more or less unevenly distributed, very strong mechanical stress, which may have a disadvantageous effect on its service life. Furthermore, the housing forms have to have relatively complicated forms of support for the accommodation of printed circuit boards in a conventional manner, which are used for accommodating screws, for example. Moreover, it is required that the printed circuit board for these conventional fastening methods within the housing all have to be directly accessible. Especially in the case of large area and/or complicated printed circuit boards, the housings must be developed in many parts. This leads to increased costs and increased efforts, especially if these housings have to have increased sealing functions, as is required, for example, in the case of applications under rough environmental conditions, such as in the engine compartments of motor vehicles.